


Hot Damn - March!Eridan X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, March Eridan, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: It's March, and boy are you in for a surprise.





	Hot Damn - March!Eridan X Reader

"Hang on, I'm coming!" You rolled your eyes at the frantic knocking on your door. "Chill!" You opened it, beaming. "Oh, Eridan! Nice to..." You trailed off, eyes wide.

"Wwhat's up, (N/N)?" Eridan asked nervously, rubbing his heels together. He was wearing a black tube top with the Aquarius symbol on it, a plaid skirt, pink and black striped knee-highs and sleeves, black stilettos, and his hair was in two pigtails held in place by two pink ribbons. "Um...hello."

"Er...idan?" You rubbed your eyes, confirming that you were seeing what you thought you were seeing. "Wh-what in the world are you wearing? It's cold out!"

"I come dressed in drag, and your first response is to talk about the wweather? Ugh, stupid land-dwwellin' humans." He rudely shoved you aside as he made his way into your house.

"Wait a second! Why are you dressed like that?!" You followed him after slamming the door shut.

"It's March," Eridan stated matter-of-factly.

"Um." You checked your phone. March 1st. "Okay, it is. So what?"

"I do this every March," he explained. "Noww (N/N), I came here for advvice."

"What kind of advice do you need?" Your gaze fell upon your moirail's tube top. "Did you stuff?!"

"Not important." He took out several different kinds of lipstick. "Wwhich a these should I use?"

"That's the advice?" You shook your head. "Fine, come with me." You lead him into the bathroom and stood him in front of the mirror. "What are our choices?"

"These." Eridan showed you several different shades of pink and red. "Unless another color wwould look better."

"Hmm...you have purple?" You nodded to him as he gave it to you. "We can work with this. Close your eyes."

"Okay." He closed them, puckering his lips slightly.

 _I kinda want to kiss him._ You shook your head to clear the unwelcome thoughts. You began applying the lipstick with a steady hand, careful not to get it somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

"Alright?" Eridan kept his eyes closed as you rummaged through the closet.

"Aha!" You took out your unopened makeup kit that your friend had given you. At least it could get some use. "Can I add something?"

"As long as it doesn't make me look stupid," he huffed. Mean.

"Cool." You took out some lavender-colored eyeshadow to lightly dust his eyelids with, then moved on to mascara. The process took about five minutes, and your hands were growing tired by that time. "Done."

Hot damn, he looked great.

"Wwell, let's see it." Eridan opened his eyes, gasping at his reflection. "Oh, (N/N)..."

"Is it okay?" You tapped your fingers together.

"It...it's perfect! Thank you, (Y/N)! Thank you so much!" He dropped your nickname as he hugged you tightly. "I look so sexy, I could kiss myself!"

"Too bad that's not possible," you giggled.

"Yeah, too bad." Eridan's face dropped. "Doesn't matter, nobody  
wwould ever wwanna be wwith someone like me."

"What do you mean, because of the crossdressing? Eridan, you are who you are, okay? Don't try to change for anyone. And if someone judges you for your own choices, then they aren't worth your time."

"They all judge me," he whispered. "All the other trolls ju-"

"Well, they shouldn't!" you snapped. "Friends don't do that. Keep doing what you do, it's fine." Before you knew what had happened, there was now a purple lipstick mark on your cheek.

"S-sorry." Eridan glanced away with a violet blush. "Thank you, really. You're the greatest moirail anyone could ever ask for."

"I try." You touched your cheek. "I guess crossdressing isn't as common on Alternia as it is on Earth?"

"Maybe, I wwouldn't know." He smoothed down his skirt. "Do you really like it?"

"Of course, you look fantastic! And hot," you added after a moment.

"I'm glad you think so." Eridan blushed deeper. "(N/N), do you only find me attractivve wwhen I dress like this?"

"Eridan," you laughed, "why should it matter?"

Well, now or never.

"But no, you're attractive either way...flush crush."

"Okay, thank you." He smiled, only for it to fade away. "Wwhat?"

"Flush crush," you repeated. "You. You're my flush crush."

"Wwhat are you tryin' to say...?" Eridan looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

You rolled your eyes. "I'm flushed for you, stupid! Now kiss me!"

"Y-yes!" He tackled you to the ground, capturing your lips in his.

Fucking finally, you'd been waiting forever. You moaned slightly, playing with one of his pigtails. _Damn, his hair is soft._ You freed it from the ribbons and ran your hand through it as you slowly pulled apart.

"Wwoww." Eridan leaned into your touch.

"Yeah." You shot him a look as he began snickering. "What?"

"Your-your face!" he wheezed.

"Huh?" You ran off into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Purple lipstick was smudged across your lips and entire face. "Eridan Ampora!"


End file.
